


Rose Torn

by ToriReader



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriReader/pseuds/ToriReader
Summary: What would happen if Mal passes away due to being murdered in her sleep?The people of Auradon believe Princess Audrey may be behind the case, but she isn't.After King Ben and Mal's wedding, Audrey was exiled by her grandmother Queen Leah, and she can never come back to Auradon.A decade later, Lori Rose enrolls at Auradon Prep, and she gets mistaken by the people of Auradon as her mother, Princess Audrey.Many secrets about Queen Leah's devious plans are beginning to be revealed to King Ben through Lori, and Queen Leah is enjoying her chess time with the townspeople of Auradon as her chess pieces.Follow Lori as she helps her father, King Ben, figure out where Audrey could be, and bring her back.Will they be able to find her?Someone has to write the rest of the story for you because this will only be a one-shot.If you are going to write the rest of this story, please give me credit, and enjoy my one shot.Spoiler Alert, Lori finds out who her father is.Question is: Is King Ben her father?***This story is based on Disney Channel movies and not on the books***
Relationships: Ben & Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants)
Kudos: 8





	Rose Torn

**Author's Note:**

> I am not much of a huge Mal fan but I love these movies.  
> This story is inspired by the mix "Queen/King of Mean." Please do not come after me for not liking Mal. Some fairy tales have a tragedy.  
> Enjoy!!!

The marriage ceremony between King Benjamin "Ben" Florian and Maleficent "Mal" Bertha is everything Audrey has always wanted in life.

As King Adam and Queen Belle embrace Mal into their loving family, the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip keeps her emotions at bay as she pretends to be the supportive friend of the future King.

Ever since Audrey was a child, her grandmother, Queen Leah, advised her to wait patiently for Ben to take notice in her, and when he did; Ben became her everything.

Princess Audrey never thought that she would lose him. Especially to her, the daughter of Maleficent.

Until now, Audrey had awesome friends, and her family was proud of her success.

After witnessing the engagement between, the love of her life, and that dragon, Audrey felt like her existence was no longer important, and it led her into becoming the Evil Queen of Auradon.

For a day, she had the freedom to express herself, she felt like she was living a nightmare, and it is all because of Mal.

After she was defeated, Ben and Mal apologized to her for their actions. She was so embarrassed of knowing that she became evil, but that is a problem for past Audrey.

King Ben looks over at Mal's direction with a dopey grin upon his face before saying their "I dos".

Audrey pretends to smile at their direction as she begins to remember the night of their apology.

For the sake of her family, Audrey had to accept their late apology. Yet, she didn't know how to forgive another girl, who stole everything from her with magic.

"You are the one to blame for all my suffering." Audrey thought towards herself as she stares at Mal with anger and pain in her brown eyes.

Audrey keeps her eyes on them before hearing the people of Auradon applauding for their future Queen!

The soon to exiled princess brushes away her dark thoughts as she waits for King Ben and his bride, to greet their supporters.

Prince Chad Charming Jr, the son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, was by Audrey's side as she remembers last night's meeting with her grandmother.

_**August 3, 2019, at 8.00 pm, Auroria Castle**._

_Audrey enters Queen Leah's room with fear behind her distress eyes as she enters the double doors of her grandmother's headquarters._

_"Stand up straight!" her grandma orders in a harsh tone, " Remember, you are a princess, not a peasant, Audrey."_

_"Yes, your highness!" Audrey replies politely before bowing down in front of the Queen of Auroria._

_The once-respected Queen Leah sighs in disappointment as she looks at her granddaughter with a stern frown upon her face._

_"Were you able to do it with King Benjamin?' She asks._

_"I did, but--" Audrey begins to reply, but was stop by Queen Leah._

_The eldest family member gestures to her to stop talking with her right hand up and speak up in a sarcastic- bitter tone._

_"He didn't fall for it!"_

_Audrey looks down before lying through her teeth by replying, "No, he did."_

_Queen Leah smiles with fake adoration as she claims in a sweet-sugar tone. "Look at you! Poor little Audrey! You can't even get a man to stay by your side for one night-you are so worthless! " She says in one breath before adding on, "This was your last chance, Audrey! If this wedding happens, you better be ready to leave Auroria, and never step foot in this kingdom, again. Do I make myself clear!"_

_Audrey was about to protest on her order when Queen Leah states in a stern tone, "You are, dismissed!"_

**_End of Flashback_**.

"Now I remember why I became The Queen of Mean," Audrey whispers towards herself as Ben's bride comes over to greet them.

Princess Audrey then exchanges a side hug with Mal before congratulating the future Queen of Auradon.

" Congratulations! You won, Dragon!!!" She spits out in anger before adding on in a defeated tone, "I hope you make Ben very happy."

Princess Mal frowns from hearing the sadness behind the princess' words, but Audrey doesn't acknowledge Mal's concern. Instead, she tries with all her might not to spit on the man-stealer's face while Mal looks back at Audrey in a pitiful expression.

"Don't worry about me. You should worry about yourself. Let us just hope; you don't, cause another scandal, like last time. Where you ran right back home because you couldn't handle the pressures of being a princess, and then, you allowed Ben to get capture by pirates. That sure is a great way to go down in the history books of Auradon. Long, live the Queen Mal, who couldn't take on her own title responsibilities." Audrey whispers toward the pale white skin tone girl with purple hair through her right ear before removing herself from Mal's embrace.

Princess Mal was about to defend herself when King Ben interrupts their conversation by asking in a concern tone, "Is everything okay over here?"

"Yes, I am just congratulating Princess Mal on her success." Audrey declares in a fake peppy tone before adding on. "Well, I must be going. I wish you well! Goodnight, your highnesses."

From the corner of her right eye, Ben smiles at Audrey with a thank you gesture before reaching out for a hug. Audrey doesn't acknowledge his presence. Instead, she gives Prince Charming a small final goodbye kiss on his cheek before walking away from the royal court.

"Audrey!" Ben screams with concern, and aggravation.

Before the King could run after his childhood friend, the prince with blue eyes and blonde hair puts his right hand on top of the King's right shoulder and holds him back.

"Just let her go, You have done enough damage!" Prince Charming whisper towards Ben in disbelief.

@)>\--Rose Torn--<(@

The princess with long brown hair runs out of the palace like it was on fire before stopping in front of the long arch driveway. She was about to start crying until she hears her mother calling her name.

"Audrey, darling!"

The teenage girl stops on her six-inch pink heels before making her way towards Queen Aurora's direction.

 _My life is over! I am ready for my new life._ She thought towards herself as she stands in front of her family.

'What's wrong, sweetheart?" Queen Aurora asks her daughter in concern behind her brown eyes.

"I am just tired... I think I am ready to go home." Audrey states in a tire-some tone as she tries to keep her tears at bay.

The elegant woman with blond hair nods her head in an okay gesture before opening her arms out for a comforting hug.

Audrey runs into her mother's arms and gives her the biggest hug she could as she says her final goodbyes.

"Goodbye, mother, I love you." Audrey says in one painful breath, and her mother replies with adoration, "Goodnight, my angel. Sleep tight!"

Audrey removes her small frame from her mother's embrace before turning towards her father's direction and hugging him.

"Goodbye, Daddy. I love you.", she whispers into his right ear as she feels his strong embrace.

Prince Philp knows that this is last time he will ever see her again, and he replies in a devastated tone, "Please take care of yourself, my darling."

"I will," Audrey states in a reassuring tone before removing herself from her father's embrace.

Audrey takes a second to compose her posture before making her towards Grandmother's direction.

The moment she was in front of Queen Leah, Audrey wraps her arms around her petite body before whispering in a defeated tone, "As you have wished, I am leaving right now. Please take care of my mother".

Queen Leah nods in acceptance of her declaration before giving her a smirk of a smile as she replies in a sharp tone, "If you were the Queen of Auradon... this wouldn't be happening. Audrey. You out of everyone should know this by now! You are a disgrace to the family, and it is time for you to take your punishment."

Audrey looks down in shame from hearing her statement while her brown hair locks fall down upon her shoulders. She was about to close her eyes and let her tears come down. When all of a sudden, she feels a stronghold upon her upper right arm, and she flinches from feeling her grandmother's manicure nails entering her sensitive skin.

Queen Leah then pushes Audrey's chin up with her right hand before stating in a fierce tone, "Don't you dare cry! You are a princess, and you should act like one, Audrey. You have no one else to blame but yourself!"

Audrey nods her head in acceptance as her heartthrobs from the pain of losing Ben. She then takes these few seconds to remember her last date with Ben as her vision becomes clear again.

Queen Leah removes her hand from her grandmother's skin, and Audrey takes this moment to start walking away from the party-goers.

Each step felt like torture but in order for her family to gain the respect they lost;Audrey must live like an outcast.

For one last time since the wedding ceremony, Audrey looks over at Ben's direction with a good "good luck, my love" expression before walking off the grounds of Auradon, and into the unknown.


End file.
